numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
Alter-egos
This is a list of alter-egos (heroes or villains, or even a SUPERVILLAIN, or a SUPERHERO) in the Learningblocks series. =''ALPHABLOCKS'' = Magic E (SuperHero) Magic E is E wearing a top hat and black ninja clothes. Unlike Silent E, he can actually TALK. Apparently, his magic hat "can make a vowel make a different sound", particularly, make the Alphablocks "say their name". An example is: T'u'''n'e'. Silent E (Hero) He only appears in three Alphablocks episodes: ''Alphablocks, Bee, and Zzzzz. He has the same appearance as Magic E, with the lack of the top hat. Plusman (Anti-Hero) Plusman only appears in Plusman. He is similar to X, but he is red and orange instead of blue and yellow. Also, his letter top has a plus sign instead of an X. He can put two words together to make a compound word. = NUMBERBLOCKS = Square Roots The Terrible Twos (Villains) Two Numberblocks Twos who are divided from Four, and appear in the episode The Terrible Twos. Their mask colors are blue and purple. They love to tickle Numberblocks, who laugh (or possibly sneeze if it were a 9) and then get scared by the Twos. They get so scared they split into Ones. The Three Threes (Hero) Three Numberblocks Threes who are divided from Nine, and appear in the episode The Three Threes. They have three different mustaches and are acrobatic. One time they help One open a jar of honey. The Gamer Fours (Hero) Four Numberblocks Fours who are divided from Sixteen, The Five Star Fives (Hero) Five Numberblocks Fives who are originally subtracted from 6-10, but not yet divided from Twenty-Five. They appear in Five and Friends. Secret Identities The Big Bad Square (Villain) Four's wolf alter-ego, who appears in the episode Three Little Pigs. In this episode, Four blows the pigs' houses, and Numberblocks to split them into Ones. Octoblock (Hero) Octoblock is the result of Eight being tickled by a radioactive octopus. His catchphrase is 'Octoblock, (command)! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, (said command)! Octonaughty (Villain) Octonaughty is the result of the Terrible Twos duplicating themselves and then combining. He is Octoblock's villain counterpart and his catchphrase is "Octonaughty, escape! 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, escape!". Octonaughty has a higher voice than Octoblock. Step Squads (Hero) Step Squads who are divided from the triangular numberblocks, the first is Fifteen. Fifteen can be divided into One, Two, Three, Four and Five. (All the characters from Season 1.) * 15: 1+2+3+4+5 Then Fifteen tells the other triangular numberblocks (1, 3, 6 and 10) that they can also make Step Squads. * 1: 1 * 3: 1+2 * 6: 1+2+3 * 10: 1+2+3+4 The Step Squads can help other Numberblocks or other things and animals from accident. Appear episode: Step Squads = FANMADE = Square Roots The Barbershop Fours (Hero) Four Numberblock Fours who are divided from Sixteen, and are created by Gabe Sotillo (Punchcar63). The four barbershop-singing Fours wear hats, masks, bowties, suits, and brown pants, and their colors are green, brown, orange, and blue, for the hats' brims, bow ties, and suits. The Fantastic Fours (SUPERHERO) Four Numberblock Fours who are divided from Sixteen, and are created by Arif Khamis-Yussuf. The Fours wear masks and green capes. Their colors are red, yellow, green, and orange. The Firefighting Fives (SUPERHERO) Five Numberblock Fives who are divided from Twenty-Five, and are created by Gabe Sotillo (Punchcar63). They wear firefighter hats and each has five different mustaches. Their colors are purple, blue, red, green, and yellow, for the hats, eyes, limbs, and gloves. When they turn to fire truck form (2+3), they gain wheels. The Stone Age Sixes (Villain) The Six Numberblock Sixes who are divided from Thirty-Six, and are created by Alison Read. They wear stone age outfits and carry stone weapons. They also do cave paintings. The Silly Sevens (Hero) The Silly Sevens are seven Sevens who are divided from Forty-Nine. They are created by Alison Read. They wear funny Groucho glasses, shoes of different rainbow colors, bowties and jester hats. They also tell jokes. The Not Fine Nines (Villain) The Not Fine Nines are divided from 81 and are created by Arifmetix. They are Nine Numberblock Nines that are pano-allergic and sneezes ones at unnecessary objects. They have light a red center which becomes the 1 that they sneeze out. The Eighty-One Eighty-Ones (SUPERVILLAIN) The 81 81's, being the first fan-made SUPERVILLAIN, are divided by 6561 and are created by Chan YY. They are 81 numberblock 81's that are pano-allergic and sneezes 49's, 25's, 9's and 1's that are infected with cold flu at unnecessary objects. The projectiles have a red center that flashes in anticipation of the sneeze. The Eighty-One Eighty-Ones (Infectious) (INFECTIOUS), (SUPERVILLAIN) The first infectious alter-ego and has the same description as 81 81 but the centers are green and the sneeze is contagious. THE ZOMBIE OUTBREAK SYSTEM (INFECTIOUS) When an infected 1 gets sneezed out and it collides with another numberblock, it gets automatically added to its value and turns green in color. Numberblocks that are already green in their non-infected state are recolored to a darker shade of green. It is nearly impossible to deflect the infected 1’s, even with a metal item. The only exceptions are Medicblocks. The Super Sixes (Hero) Six sixes that are divided from 36, and are created by Punchcar63. They wear masks and capes and have an emblem with their superhero initial, "S6". They save Numberblocks in need. Their colours are red, green, yellow, purple, pink and blue. The Spooky/Scary Sevens (Villian/Hero) The Spooky Sevens '''or Scary Sevens are the square root of Forty-Nine. They are created by Punchcar63. They are a seven-some of Numberblock Sevens who wear various Halloween-themed clothing and each one is a different color: the red Seven wears a scar and a vampire cloak (Count Reddracula), the orange Seven is colored like a pumpkin with a green stem on top (Orange Jack-O'-Lanternman), the yellow Seven years a gray witch hat with a rainbow brim and a gray witch cloak (Yellow Witch), the green Seven wears a Frankenstein costume (Frankengreen), the blue Seven wears a wolf costume similar to the Big Bad Square's (Blooo Werewolf), the indigo/dark blue Seven wears a white ghost cloak with a rainbow chains and has no feet (Dark Blooo ghost), and the violet/purple Seven is designed as a skeleton (Violet/Purple Skeleton). They may be scary on the outside, but on the inside, they're the Halloween heroes. The Skating Eights (Hero) 'The Skating Eights '''are the square root of Sixty-Four. They are created by Punchcar63. They are an eight-some of Numberblock Eights who wear helmets, eight leg pads, roller skates on their bottom legs, and an octagon emblem reading "SK8ER" (pun intended) which is a play on the word skater and each one is a different color. Their colors are red, orange, yellow, green, cyan, blue, purple, and brown. The Ninja Nines (Hero) '''The Ninja Nines '''are the square root of Eighty-One. They are created by Punchcar63. They are a nine-some of Nines who wear ninja outfits where each one is a different color. Their colors are blue, red, green, yellow, orange, purple, cyan, pink and brown in order from left to right. Their alternative name when they're square is the Square Ninjas. The Tricky Girls (Villain) The female version of The Terrible Twos, who is created by Alexis Curry. The Circus Boys (Hero) The male version of The Three Threes, who are created by an unknown user. It's possible that they look the same as them. The Sad Sevens (Villain), ('INFECTIOUS) They are grey and have droopy hairs in shades of grey. When they cry they become blue, and they can infect other Numberblocks with their sadness. All except Seven. Numberblocks that are already blue are recolored to a brighter blue. They are created by Arifmetix. The Sneezy Sixteens (SUPERVILLAIN) They are 16 numberblock 16’s who are divided from 256 and are pano-allergic and sneeze 4’s at unnessary numberblocks. They are green and have red 2*2 centres that become the 4 that they sneeze out. Their sneezes are even more powerful than those from The Not Fine Nines and can be so powerful that they can kill numberblocks that are sneezed at. (created by AnotherDeletdAccount/Deletd08182018) The Early Eighty-Ones (Anti-hero) They are a division of 6561; they usually brag about always being early. The Sick 6561s (???) They are a division of 43046721. The Froggy 43046721s (???) They are a division of 1853020188851841 The Animal Sevens (SUPERHERO) The Animal Sevens are the square root of Forty-Nine Super Six (Hero) Super 6 can save anyone’s day (except her own) Secret Identities Fivefinger (Villain) A Five who has gunning skills. Made by TSRITW. The Five Fivefingers (Villain) Five fivefingers that are divided by 25. The 25 Fivefingers (SUPERVILLAIN) 25 Fivefingers that are divided by 625. Sixsniper (Villain) A Six that has sniping skills. The Six Sixsnipers (Villain) Six sixsnipers that are divided by 36. The 36 Sixsnipers (Villain) 36 sixsnipers that are divided by 216. The Big Bad Squarewolf (Villain) He is 9’s evil counterpart when he sees a full moon. The Big Bad Squarewolf (16) (Villain) She is 16's evil counterpart when she sees a full moon. The Big Bad Squarewolf (25) (Villain) She is 25's evil counterpart when she sees a full moon. The Big Bad Squarewolf (36) (Villain) She is 36's evil counterpart when she sees a full moon. She attacks with Polyhedral Dice. The Big Bad Squarewolf (49) (Villain) He is 49's evil counterpart when she sees a full moon. He attacks with Dead Rainbow Poe Etree (Villain) He is Seventeen's counterpart. He steals library books. (created by TSRITW) #15 (Hero) Fifteen’s counterpart. He just really likes the name “Fifteen” and has a lot of powers, just like Eight, who is his sidekick. (created by TSRITW) (2xOctonaughty) (SUPERVILLAIN) (2xOctonaughty) is equal to 2 Octonaughties or 8 Terrible Twos. Medicblocks (SUPERHERO) Nine and Eleven when they see an infectious villain. They have cures for EVERYTHING and are immune to disease. Created by TSRITW. The Great Thirtini (Hero) The Great Thirtini is what TSRITW's 13 calls himself. He can escape anything and make something out of nothing. The Brothers Thirtini (Hero) What TSRITW’s 13 and 31 call themselves. They can do plenty more tricks when they’re together. The Foodnado (Villain) The Foodnado is Arifmetix's Numberblock 18 after not having breakfast. She goes around eating everybody's food, and because shes a chef, she eats her own food too. Distortinator (INFECTIOUS), (SUPERVILLAIN) The Distortinator is what you get when Three touches the Stone of Disorder. She’s also known as “Duhstort”. Whenever she touches another Number, she distorts them. The only cure is made by the Medicblocks. Created by TSRITW, but credit to MrYokai for inspiration. The Great Squaritto (SUPERHERO) He is a Two with a moustache and a dark-blue top-hat that says "^2" on it. He has blue limbs and a wand that can square numbers. He also has a blue mask and square eyes. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains